


The Process of Being Legally Named

by ReedRead0503



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Name Changes, No Incest, One Shot, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedRead0503/pseuds/ReedRead0503
Summary: Sir Reginald Hargreeves acquired seven infants. He named them accordingly, and they were adopted under those names. But living life as a number can be difficult.





	The Process of Being Legally Named

In all honesty, the seven of them had many difficulties resulting from their father’s upbringing. Poor social skills, unlearned moral lessons, self-esteem issues, and shaky mental health were some of their symptoms. It was only when they reached adulthood and left, they really realized how difficult life could be for them. 

 

For one, legally their names were numbers. Number One, Two, Three, Four, and Seven. First name Number, Last name different for each child. To this day, the only legally recognized normal name holders were Allison, Vanya, and Diego. 

 

Allison realized the terrible news right before an audition for her first acting job, so both she and her agent sat down and filled the name change forms out. She was just over 18 years of age. She was the first one. 

 

Luther never left the house, and never had the need to legally become his own person. His siblings, Grace, and Pogo were the only people who called him by his real name, and when his siblings left, the only person he had conversations with was his father. For years, Luther left and Number One came back. Then he went to the moon. 

 

Klaus knew about the whole name thing. He found out the first time he was arrested. In the privacy of an interrogation room, with a detective looking down at him in pity, Number Four had a meltdown. So every time Klaus checked into rehab, and they asked for his legal name, he was forced to Introduce himself as Number Four. And Every time, Klaus felt his bitter hatred for his ‘father’ grow even larger.

 

Diego, before he enrolled in the police academy, held down a menial labor job at a gas station for a few months, to pay for both the tuition fee, as well as the cost of changing his name. Most of the customers at the station, thought his name tag, ‘Hi! My name is Number Two’, was a joke, or a poor callback to the recently disbanded Umbrella Academy. 

 

Vanya, was the only one of the five remaining siblings, to go onto a higher level of schooling. She went to a university, and while it may not have been Julliard, it was a well-known place. Her father, as awful as he may be, still admired the pursuit of knowledge and had no problem footing the bill of her higher education. She waited until her first week after graduating with her bachelors in Music, with a concentration in Violin, to change her name with the meager amount she had saved up. 

 

Ben was dead to all but Klaus, and his death certificate, said not Ben Hargreeves, but Number Six. His statue, as well as a few mentions in trashy tabloids, are the only place you can find his name as ‘Ben’.

 

Five never had a name. He as content to be Number Five until the day he died, and in the apocalypse, it’s not as if having a number or a name, mattered anyway if no one was there to call you by it. He would never regret giving his sister his name. Honestly, Five never felt that Vanya was a great fit for him anyway. 

 

When childhood came calling for all the siblings, a second time, they made sure the world knew their names even sooner and helped each other be legally recognized. 


End file.
